joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Freddy Fazbear (Mythos)
Summary Freddy Fazbear is the titular main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's, who later appears as multiple variations in the succeeding games, and is the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is an animatronic bear who, like the other animatronics in the game, is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM, to prevent their servos from locking up. Like the other animatronics, Freddy Fazbear will try to forcefully stuff any human he sees after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2,' 'Freddy is the pre-rebuilt incarnate generation of Freddy Fazbear making an appearance as the titular antagonist. He, along with the four other older animatronics have all fallen into severe disrepair and he is replaced by his newer counterpart for the "improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Toy Freddy. After the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, he was later fixed to become the original Freddy from the original game with his appearance based on his first generated self. The original Freddy still appears in four end-of-night cutscenes as the player's point of view. Freddy Fazbear returns once more in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He is now one of the attractions at Fazbear's Fright along with the other animatronics. He can be seen outside the doorway to the left of The Office. Being a lifeless suit, Freddy is incapable of moving or attacking the night guard. His appearance does not affect gameplay and is only present for aesthetic purposes. His role is majorly replaced by his phantom counterpart Phantom Freddy. Like most of the other original animatronics, Freddy Fazbear 'himself does not make any major appearance in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4. His plushie can be seen on the Bed from the main gameplay as well as in some minigames after completing each night. The other appearance is when he appears on the TV on the Night 2 minigame, on a commercial titled "Fredbear & Friends!". From the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 5, one of the protagonist's older brother's friends is seen wearing Freddy's mask. Rather than appearing as himself, Freddy is majorly replaced with Nightmare Freddy. Appearence FNAF 1 Freddy is a brown animatronic bear with a light shade of brown on both his stomach and puffy muzzle. On stage, he wears a black top hat, black bow tie with a neck strap, and wields a microphone with his right hand. He has thick black eyebrows, three-toed feet, and three blackish freckles on both sides of his muzzle. From his palms and underneath his fingers he has what appears to be paw-like prints. His round ears are articulated and are thus able to move backwards and forwards (Similar to the ears of several other animatronics). Freddy sports squarish, human-like teeth from his lower jaw, and, like most of the animatronics at the pizzeria (except for Foxy), has no visible teeth on his upper jaw. He has human handprints on the right side of his face and chin from the left (see picture above left), though they are difficult to locate. His irises are normally of a light blue color, although, for paranormal reasons, they become glossy-black when he is commonly seen on-camera and in one of his jumpscares, rather than his normal costume eyes. The only exceptions with him and his costume eyes are, in the group stare onstage, when he is coming down the East Hall, and when he is in the doorway when the power runs out. He and Foxy are the only two animatronics whose pupils glow white in the dark. FNAF 2 Out of all of the original animatronics, Withered Freddy seems to be the least damaged. In-game, according to Phone Guy on Night 2, it is explained that he has gone through an attempted retrofit, but was left unfinished after the management chose to make Toy Freddy (much like the other original animatronics being replaced by their respective counterparts). His overall appearance is unchanged, but small differences are visible - mainly the buttons added to his chest, and a more visible stitching on the underside of his arms. Most notably, however, is the damage on his arms similar to that of Foxy's, showing parts of his endoskeleton. He also seems to be lacking kneecaps. Additionally, both of his knees are damaged; with visible wires poking out of his left knee. His body segment is also smaller and his hat is removable, as it is seen sitting on the floor next to him in the Parts/Service room. It should be noted that he still holds a microphone. This time around, Withered Freddy has an upper set of teeth, while his head appears far blockier. In addtion to this, part of Freddy's endoskeleton teeth are also slightly visible. His freckles are gone, his eyebrows are thinner, and he has embossed inner ears. His eyes are in a slightly different position, meaning one of his eyes go up and down, and also seems to have been placed deeper within the mask. Also, his muzzle appears to be smaller and much rounder. The reason for his disrepair is due to neglect by the company and the fact that he is simply used as spare parts for the newer animatronics. Withered Freddy's pupils are seen glowing white when he is in the Main Hall, Party Room 3, the hallway to the Office and in the Office itself. However, his eyes remain normal when he resides in the Parts/Service and during his jumpscare. FNAF 3 Freddy's model is identical to his appearance from the first game. His suit is empty with a lack of arms, legs, eyes, and ears while his head and body remain. He also lacks his signature hat, as well as an endoskeleton, which has been replaced with pole-like stands. FNAF 4 As a plush, Freddy has a similar color scheme to his regular appearances, having brown fur with spots of a lighter shade of brown on his belly and snout. Unlike other versions of his plush, he holds a microphone with his right hand. He also has a dark brown hat and bow tie. He has two buttons on his chest, similar to Withered Freddy in the second game. Behavior FNAF 1 For the first two nights of the week, Freddy is inactive and stays onstage, looking at the camera intermittently. During those nights, he only becomes active if the player runs out of power. After the power goes out and the player spends some seconds in the dimly-lit Office, Freddy Fazbear's face will light up in the left doorway, illuminated and shimmering, accompanied by his music box jingle. After several seconds, the remaining lights of the Office and Freddy's face will flicker and turn off, turning the room completely dark (in addition, Freddy's jingle will stop as well). Being initially not visible (yet sometimes audible due to his footsteps), Freddy will approach the guard and attack them, resulting in a game over. If the player "plays dead" (i.e. does not move while he plays his jingle), his attack may be delayed. Typically, doing this may keep Freddy playing his jingle a bit longer and, when the lights completely go out, may delay his attack, giving the player a bit more time to hold out until 6 AM. From Night 3 onward, he becomes active while the power is on. Usually, when Freddy moves, a deep laugh and running footsteps are heard instead of the usual walking footsteps the animatronics create when moving. Freddy only moves either when the Monitor is down or if the player is not directly watching him. Freddy can only enter the Office through the East Hall, except when the power has been drained, in which he will only enter The Office via the West Hall, specifically, the left door. As his movements are very fast, he can often appear as though he is capable of teleporting (much like Bonnie). This issue is compounded by the fact that the player cannot always hear him laugh when he moves as other sounds may prevent the player from hearing him laugh, meaning that the player has to constantly search for him to ensure that he is not right next to the Office. The most efficient way to prevent Freddy from sneaking into the Office is to monitor the cameras frequently to stall his movements. If Freddy can be seen on CAM 4B, the player should always close the door while looking at the Monitor unless they are viewing said camera, as shown by this video. The reason for this being, otherwise, Freddy may move inside the Office. Freddy will only move inside the Office if the player looks away from CAM 4B to monitor another camera while he is there. Since Freddy does not appear in the blind spot, his position in the East Hall Corner indicates that he is just one step away from entering the Office and ending the game. FNAF 2 Unlike the other old animatronics, Withered Freddy is much less active and goes into the Office much more rarely than the others. However, he has a similar role to them and is still a very active animatronic. As with Withered Bonnie and Withered Chica, Withered Freddy does not appear to become active enough to enter the Office until Night 3, as he did in the original game. Freddy takes the path down the entrance hallway, entering the Office through said hallway, similar to Toy Freddy. However, unlike Toy Freddy, Withered Freddy has only one phase in the hallway before entering the Office. When Withered Freddy is in the hallway and the player lowers the Monitor, Freddy will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. The player must put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see Freddy inside The Office to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to don the head will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for him to return and give the player a "Game Over" after raising and lowering the Monitor. He may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if left on for some time after failing to ward him off. However, if Withered Freddy is''warded off via equipping the Freddy Fazbear Head, then he returns to Parts/Service, and his cycle repeats. It should be noted that the player must keep tabs on Withered Freddy when he is in the hallway, because staying too long in the Monitor while he's in the hallway will ''immediately trigger his jumpscare without entering the Office. From the Custom Night, night modes where Withered Freddy is active are listed as follows: *''20/20/20/20'' *''Freddy's Circus'' *''Cupcake Challenge'' *''Fazbear Fever'' *''Golden Freddy'' FNAF 3 Phantom Freddy will randomly appear to walk across the window in front of the player. The player must be viewing either the Monitor or the Maintenance Panel until Phantom Freddy finishes walking across the length of the window to avoid triggering his jumpscare. If the player fails to do this while Phantom Freddy is wandering, he will duck down, completely removing himself from the player's sight. He will then jumpscare the player a few moments later. A very simple strategy to avoid Phantom Freddy is to simply ignore him. The player is advised not to stray away from the camera's view for too long, as this can trigger his attack. The moment the player exits the camera, Phantom Freddy can attack. If the player stares at Springtrap without pulling up the Monitor or Maintenance Panel when he is in the window or the doorway, Phantom Freddy can attack with no warning, disabling the ventilation system. In the mobile version, regardlessly, Phantom Freddy can jumpscare the player even if they are on the Monitor or the Maintenance Panel. This normally happens if the player keeps watching him and shortly after, opens the Monitor or Maintenance Panel. To avoid this, the player must open either the Monitor or Maintenance Panel as soon as possible when he appears, and, if the player is using one of these while he is walking and must use the other one, they must immediately move to the other side and use either the Monitor or Maintenance Panel, respectively. The ambience cue will also help the player know if Phantom Freddy is there. Also, if the player is on the Monitor or Maintenance Panel, they can wait until Phantom Freddy finishes walking across the length of the window. This is recommended, as Phantom Freddy will never jumpscare the player if this is attempted, though this can prove to be a little risky, as this involves staying in the Monitor or Maintenance Panel, and the player needs to use both to locate Springtrap and reboot the systems, respectively. FNAF 4 Nightmare Freddy has a much different AI mechanic than the other animatronics do in the fourth game. As the nights progress, the player must check the bed behind them to see if the Freddles are lurking there. Once the player has shined the Flashlight on the bed, the Freddles will generally disappear almost immediately in a paranormal manner. Depending on how long the player stalls to check the bed, there may be one, two, or even all three Freddles sitting on the surface. It takes noticeably longer for three Freddles to disappear than it takes one or two and the animation is different, as they zip off the side instead of just instantly fading away. However, if the player still fails to check the bed in a consistent manner, Nightmare Freddy will appear in their place and will proceed with his attack. Powers and Stats |-|Freddy Fazbear= '''Tier: Unknown, at least Ineffable Name: Freddy Fazbear Origin: Five Nights at Freddy's Gender: Male Age: A few decades old Classification: Animatronic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Irrelevant), Immortality (Types 3, 6, and 8; returns as long as Fazbear Entertainment, anything related to it, or memories exist of it), Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Master Intelligence, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis Attack Potency: Ineffable Speed: Ineffable Lifting Strength: Ineffable Striking Strength: Ineffable Durability: Ineffable Stamina: Unknown Range: Terrifying Standard Equipment: A hat, a microphone, teeth Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown |-|Phantom Freddy= Tier: Unknown, at least Ineffable Name: Phantom Freddy Origin: Five Nights at Freddy's Gender: Male Age: A few decades old Classification: Ghost Powers and Abilities: Same as before, with Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 9), Fate Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Power Nullification, Regeneration (High-Irrelevant), Death Immunity, Soul Manipulation, BFR, Necromancy Attack Potency: Ineffable Speed: Ineffable Lifting Strength: Ineffable Striking Strength: Ineffable Durability: Ineffable Stamina: Unknown Range: Terrifying Standard Equipment: A hat, a microphone, teeth, ghostly powers Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown |-|Nightmare Freddy= Tier: Ineffable Name: Nightmare Freddy Origin: Five Nights at Freddy's Gender: Male Age: A few decades old Classification: Dream Monster Powers and Abilities: Same as before, with Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration (Truly Irrelevant), Resurrection, Dream\Nightmare Manipulation, Death Immunity, Respawning, Reality Warping, Clairvoyance, Duplication, Summoning Attack Potency: Ineffable Speed: Ineffable Lifting Strength: Ineffable Striking Strength: Ineffable Durability: Ineffable Stamina: Unknown Range: Terrifying Standard Equipment: A hat, a microphone, teeth Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Category:Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Immensely High Intelligence Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fate Users Category:Age Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Necromancy Category:Conceptual Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dream Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:FNAF Mythos Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles